Nothing will be the same
by diana.almeida.97
Summary: Sam and Cat discover that they have powers. Bad guys want to take away their powers. What will they do? Warning for swearing and rape. Story its better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Don´t worry I didn´t forget my other fanfics! I just feel with inspiration right now :)**_

* * *

We were in the middle of nowhere. My motorcycle had run out of gasoline and now me and Cat were just looking for a gas station. I needed to go urgently to see my mother to Seattle, but Cat wouldn´t let me go alone, so here am I, with her grabbing my arm.

-Cat I told you to stay taking care of my motorcycle.

-I know, but I'm afraid to be alone.

I sighed, what could I do? I didn´t have the courage to force her to stay there beyond that I liked to have her by my side.

Her life wasn´t easy, her parents left her because of her crazy brother and she only haves her Nona, that isn´t living with her at this moment. The only person she haves it´s me, and I know that I´m not the best person to be with.

While I was in my thoughts a white van approached and stopped, I already knew that this couldn´t mean good things.

-Hello. -I heard one of the men say. -What two pretty girls like you are doing in here alone?

-Nothing of your business! -I shouted, I didn´t like the man face, he was ugly and had an evil expression, I didn´t like neither of the others.

-We´re trying to find a gas station.

-Cat, don´t answer them. -I whispered.

-If you come with us, you can get more than that.

-No thanks, I´d rather hit a tree with my fists. -I said. -Cat let´s go.

I grabbed her hand and started to walk quickly. We had to find someone and fast.

-Hey where do you think you're going?

I heard the man footsteps, he was about to catch us.

-Cat, start running!

-What? Why?!

-Do you want to get caught by those guys?

-No. -she mumbled. I knew she was starting to be scared, but the only thing we could do is run.

-Then run!

We started running, and when I looked back three men were after us.

-Shit!

I even though in kick their asses, but I couldn´t let Cat be in danger.

What I feared happened.

-SAM!

I looked back and saw Cat tied by the arms of that fat man. I wouldn´t leave her there.

-Leave her alone! Or you will wish you were never born!

-Is that a threat? -the man that has holding Cat asked.

-Yeah!

He exchanged a look with his partners, and then they began to approach me.

-Sam, run!

-Shut up!

-I´m not leaving you here!

-Oh she is so brave. Isn´t she so brave John? -I heard another man ask.

-Yeah she is really brave, and I want to know how she is going to get away.

I was in troubles, I didn´t have my butter sock with me…it looked like I had to take them down with my hands.

I gave him a punch in the face and he fell on the ground.

-It looks like you're not that strong "John"!

-You will regret this!

-Make me!

He tried to give me a punch, but I grabbed his arm and made him fell with his back on the ground.

-My back!

-That´s what happens when you mess with Sam Puckett!

I was not counting on another man appearing behind me and grabbing me.

-Your mine now!

-Let me go you moron!

I was starting to get really angry so I gave him a kick in the crotch. He screamed in pain, but I didn´t care, I would kick him twice if I had the chance!

-SAM! Behind you!

It was too late, when I turned I was greeted with a punch in the chin. I was still stood on my feet, but I was dizzy. Then the man behind me put his arms around my neck, I could hardly breathe.

-Let´s teach her a lesson! -saying this they gave me a punch on the stomach. I could taste my blood on my mouth, I just wanted to puke.

-It´s enough!

I heard the man that was holding Cat, shout.

-We want them alive you fools!

The last thing I remember was seeing Cat fall asleep in his arms because of some drug that he had in the tissue which had been placed in her mouth. I don´t know if I just faint, if they did the same to me.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_I know that you´re there phantom readers! Just let a review ;)_**

* * *

I woke up of my unconsciousness. I found myself in a not very large room, and I saw Cat in front of me against the wall she has her hands and feet tied up just like me but I was so happy to see her safe, but we´re where we?

-C…Cat? -I asked. My mouth was throbbing and I was still bleeding from it.

-How are you feeling?

I could feel fear on her voice, we weren't safe or even alone.

-My mouth hurts… but it isn´t a big deal. And you?

She didn´t need to answer me because I understood her smile. I smiled at her too to give her some security, but not even I was sure if we would get away from here. Suddenly the door of that little room opened, it was the fat man of earlier.

-Oh, it looks like our girls are already awake.

Cat only glanced at him.

-What are you going to do to us? -I shouted furious.

-Not much, just going to fuck you!

Cat jumped with the man statement. He went near Cat and put his finger under her chin forcing her to look at him.

-And I´m going to start with your red head friend!

He grabbed her with the intention of kissing her and Cat began to tremble, I could see that she was completely terrified, I had to do something.

-Don´t touch her, fat wad! -I growled, that man just could be crazy.

He looked at me, trying to scare me, but it didn´t work.

-Don´t tell me you want to be the first?!

He was with the intention of taking my pants of, but then that John guy and the one that was with him before appeared in the room.

-Hey chef. Let me stay with the blonde.

He smirked and then looked at me.

-You are in big trouble blondie.

-I give you the blondie!

If I wasn´t tied up I would kick he´s ass.

He leaned against the wall, it seemed that he was waiting for the show to begin.

-Do you see what you did to my face?

-Yeah, you got a black eye. And I would do the same to the other one If I had the chance!

-You little…!

He´s chief cough, and he stopped the sentence. He started to untie my feet, and take my jeans.

-Don´t touch me you pervert!

After I saying that I felt a slap on my face.

-Sam! -I heard Cat yell, I couldn´t believe she was watching what he was doing to me, she wouldn´t be able to sleep again I´m sure.

-Shut up! I´m the only one that talks! -that guy really needed a kick on the crotch!

He was trying to kiss me but I spit in his face, after that he snarled at me and I growled at him as well.

He unbuttoned his pants, he was prepared to put it inside me, there was nothing I could do, I had my hands tied, and he was on top of me.

He roughly thrust his enormous cock inside me, blood was forming inside of me. It looked like I wasn´t no more a virgin.

-SAM! -Cat´s voice echoed throughout the room and I saw tears running down her face. But I wouldn´t give them the pleasure of crying, neither scream, but it was turning really difficult to contain them.

The guy leaned into my right ear. His hot breath sent chills down my spine.

-I'm gonna enjoy breaking you, for what you did to me!

He started biting me hard on the neck, I could bet that he had left me marks.

I let out a scream, but I couldn´t give him the satisfaction. He grabbed my hands over my head, so I had no chance to move. Then I glanced at Cat, and saw that the fat guy was about to begin his filth.

-Leave me alone, please!

I saw him going inside her, and I let a tear fall down my face. He was covering her mouth so she couldn´t scream. Poor Cat, I was sure if he continued he would break her.

The only sound she could make was of muffled cries.

All of a sudden I started to feel hot, I never felt this way before, and then John´s screams caught my attention, it looked like he was in pain, he came out of me.

-AHHH! My hands! They are burning!

My eyes and mouth wide opened, I was so confused what just happened?

-What´s the matter John?

That jerk was still inside her.

-She burned my hands!

When he said this I looked at my hands they we´re a bit red.

I stood up, I was in pain but I could still kick him.

-Look what you did you fool!

-I´m not going to touch her she is a monster.

What a coward, and I´m not a monster.

Suddenly a boy, a bit taller than me entered the room, he had a gun and a mask.

-Shit. -I whispered. I couldn´t believe that existed one more guy like them. But for my surprise, he didn´t shoot me or anything.

-HEY YOU! -he yelled. -Leave her alone, pretty man.

Wow, he really knew how to be sarcastic, and he´s voice was familiar.

When he saw him pointing the gun to him he came out of Cat right away.

-Please don´t kill me! You can do whatever you want with these guys… a..and… you can stay with the girls if you want.

-You know what? You disgust me. -Then he shot him in the chest, what made him fell on the ground dead.

Then he glanced at John and didn´t give him time to talk, giving 3 shoots on him.

-Now you. Give me a reason to not kill you.

He had his gun pointed to his head.

-Please, please no, I have a wife, and kids! I just joined them to get some money to feed my family. And I was against this, but they forced me to.

-Hey friend? -I wasn´t sure if I could call him that. -let him go, he was the one that hurt us the less.

He gave him a deadly glare and took the gun out of his head.

-GO! And I hope to never see you again!

The man started running letting us there with him.

-Are you okay?

I frowned. He noticed what he just said, and looked embarrassed.

-Oh right… sorry.

He turned his back, ready to leave.

-Hey wait buddy. Where are we?

-We´re still in Los Angeles.

Those jerks just brought us back to L.A, and my motorcycle in far from here, damn it.

-Just one more thing. What is your name?

-You know me Sam. I just can tell you I´m the "G". Goodbye.

After that he left. I had more things to hurry about than thinking of who the "G" could be, Cat was on the ground, unconscious. I went to my jeans and take my pear phone; I had to call for help.

I collapsed beside her, I was too exhausted, and both were bloody, I put her head in my lap and then called 911.

-911, emergency, what´s the problem?

-Me and my friend… we we´re raped, and…and we need help.

-Where are you? Can you tell us the place where you are?

-I just know we are in L.A…

I can´t remember nothing else, I think I just felt asleep as result of exhaustion.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes, and took a deep breath. All my body ached and my head was spinning. I found myself in a bed; I was probably in the hospital.

I felt so bad that I just wanted to throw up. I stayed that way for a little bit, and then looked at my hands, they we´re involved in bandages. That was when I remembered that I burned that guy´s hands, I don´t know how I did that.

Someone entered the room and I had to focus my eyes to see who it was.

-Hi, Sam, how are you feeling?

It was my little friend Dice, thank god I see someone. I don´t know what happened after I passed out.

-A bit bruised.

-It´s normal. -he pushed a chair and sat next to me. -you were really assaulted.

I growled.

-And why do I have these bandages?

-Well the doctor said that you had your hands a bit burned. It was probably what those bad guys did to you. Don´t you remember?

-No. I just remember that when he was raping me, he screamed in pain, he said that it was me who burned him. It all happened so fast, I am still confused.

-Don´t worry, you will get better, and maybe then you will remember.

Suddenly the memories of Cat being violated by that fat wad raised my mind and I couldn´t stop tears from falling, I wasn´t capable of protecting her.

Dice seized my hand carefully.

-hey…it´s everything fine. You're safe here.

I wiped the tears away with my thumb. I couldn´t believe I cried in front of him.

-Thanks, and other thing. Don´t tell anyone about seeing me cry, okay?

-Yeah, sure.

-Where…is Cat?

-She´s in another room, but she is fine.

I slowly got myself upright. And I felt like fell to the ground, and then I inhaled some more and felt a little steadier.

-What are you doing?

I could feel concern on his voice.

-Take me to Cat.

-You can´t go.

-Please I need to see her!

-She didn´t wake up yet!

-I don´t care! If I had forced her to stay in our apartment this would never happen to her. It would just happen to me, but I wouldn´t care if that happened to me, Cat is more important to me, than myself!

He´s eyes wide opened, I bet he was really surprised at the confession.

-Okay, If it´s that what you want.

He helped me getting out of the room. He looked around him, probably he didn´t want to be caught but any doctors.

-She´s in here. Her Nona it´s inside. -he said gesturing to the room. I took a deep breath before entering the room.

I looked at Cat´s broken form. She was asleep. She wouldn´t never fully recover from the mental damage she had suffered. Her Nona was sat next to her.

-Sam?

-Nona.

-You shouldn´t be here. You should be resting.

-I know, but I needed to know how Cat was.

-Well, she didn´t woke up yet. I just hope she is okay.

-Nona…could you… I mean…

-Of course you can stay here with her alone. I´m going outside drink a coffee.

She left the room, we we´re alone. The only sound was of Cat sleeping.

She looked so fragile, I gave her a caress on the cheek, and I think it was that that made her wake up. The look on her face was only one: panic.

-Get away from me! -I was caught in surprise by her scream and I fell to the ground.

She snatched her pillow and started beating me with it, and then the room door opened.

-What´s happening? -Dice cried out.

Cat pointed her pillow to him.

-Cat, everything´s fine! We´re safe. -I had to talk calmly, I didn´t want Cat to be more panicked. -we´re safe now.

Even with me saying this, she refused to lower her pillow, I tried to approach her and communicate.

-It´s me, Sam.

When she heard my name she collapsed on her knees and started crying. I quickly sat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

-I´m here, don´t worry…I´m here with you.

I looked at Dice and he left us alone, he understood that we needed some privacy.

Cat´s sobs we´re breaking my heart. I can´t take the images of her being raped by that guy. Thinking of this was just making me even furious. And I felt my hands hot again, I looked at one of them and saw that the bandages wanted to start burning, but then I thought in calming myself, and it went all back to normal. I didn´t know what has happening to me.

Some minutes later her crying turned into sniffles.

She looked at me broken, and lost.

-I'm not a virgin anymore Sam…

-I know…I don´t either…

-I feel so filthy.

I embraced her tightly and she returned the embrace.

-We will get through this…- I doubted my own words.

-And if we don´t?

I pushed her away from my chest to confront her.

-We will, Cat. Don't be negative. We have to always think positive.

-Thank you Sam. -she looked at me worried. -what is that on your neck?

I touched my neck and it hurt.

-It was probably when that guy was raping me. He bitted me.

-Oh Sam… -she touched my neck and I winced with the touch. -sorry.

-Don´t worry. This will disappear in a couple of days.

Then she placed her forehead on mine.

-Thanks for trying to save me.

-I had to. You're the most important person on my life…

-And your mine…

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Warning for self-harm**_

* * *

One week later, me and Cat we´re discharged from the hospital. We could be healed physically, but the mental damage was still here and was being a painful and slow process of healing mainly for Cat. She told me that every night we we´re on the hospital she woke up terrified. So we decided to sleep with each other on my bed, but it was useless because the two following days she always had nightmares.

I had nightmares too, but my nightmare was of watching Cat being helplessly violated by that fat guy.

Every time she woke up screaming I embraced her tight and placated her with soft words so she could sleep again. I always waited for Cat to sleep first so I could rest a bit as well, but or I was awaked by my own nightmares of by Cat´s screams.

I opened my eyes once again because Cat was shrieking and struggling in my arms. I embraced her, attempting to wrench her from her nightmare's clutches.

-Cat wake up! It´s just a nightmare, you're safe!

Cat held me tightly, sobbing incoherently.

-I'm here. You're safe with me... -I said softly.

It took some minutes for Cat to return to reality. I caressed her cheek.

-Sam… it was horrible. -her voice was dry.

-Calm down…I´m here for you.

I cradled her closer. I couldn´t stop my own tears from falling, but I wasn´t crying because of me, but because of Cat, I didn't really know if she will stand this much longer.

She finally fell asleep on my chest. I rest my head against the pillow and closed my eyes, falling asleep until the morning.

It was already 7 am. Most of the time I sleep until 8 but I couldn´t sleep more. I noticed that the part of the bed next to me was empty. Cat was gone. I stood up quickly and got out of the bedroom. I saw Cat sat on the kitchen stool with her pear phone on her hands.

-Hey Cat? Are you okay?

She looked at me and I noticed her eyes we´re red. She had been crying.

-Yeah, I´m okay…

-We´re you talking to someone?

-Yeah. My parents called me.

-And what did they want? -I asked while getting some milk from the fridge.

-Nothing important.

She didn´t want to talk that much about these subject so I didn´t push her. If she didn´t felt comfortable to talk about it, she´s in her right.

-So, you're not going to school?

-No I´m scared that if I go alone someone catches me.

-I could have taken you, if you wanted.

-I know, but I think I´m not prepared for getting out.

I placed my hand on her shoulder.

-Cat your strong, you will get through this.

She gave me a small and weak smile.

-Your scared if I go away for 10 minutes? I wanted to buy fried chicken.

-Go, don´t stay here because of me. I will be alright. I hope.

-If it makes you feel better, I will close the door and every window. Nobody will get in here.

-Thank you Sam.

-Your welcome.

I went to fulfil my promise and then I left. I was sure Cat would be alright. But I was so wrong…

I couldn´t take this anymore. I was so glad Sam left, because I thought I would explode. I needed something to take away this pain on my chest. My dad…he was so mean to me…he didn´t care about me, I should just disappear.

I run to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from a drawer. Then I shoved myself on the bathroom and sat on the ground. I started cutting my hands, and then my wrists. There was so much blood, the cuts weren´t deep, but there was much blood everywhere. Then I heard something.

-Kid I´m home! And I bring chicken! Where are you? -it was Sam.

Dang it, I forgot to lock the door.

Sam opened the door and looked at me in pure shock.

-CAT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Shit! -she screamed and fell on her knees next to me.

I didn´t say nothing, I hadn´t the force to argue.

She held both of my hands and then looked at me concerned.

-Where do we have the bandages?

I just made a glare to the drawer, and Sam received the message.

I didn´t say a word all the time she was taking care of me.

When she finished she looked at me skeptically.

-Why did you do this Cat? What happened? Before I left everything was okay.

-No… it wasn´t.

-What did your parents wanted? -I heard she asking, it looked like she was reaching the bottom of the matter.

-My dad…called me, but I thought it was to support me, but I was wrong.

He told me that I could have avoided it. That the fault is all yours and mine, because I always follow you in everything.

-What? How could you father say such things?

-I don´t know. He is always mean to me.

I started crying I couldn´t stand this anymore…

I felt her hand on my shoulder.

-Cat don´t do this ever again…don´t try to kill yourself please? -her eyes we´re so disappointed and sad.

-Why do you care so much?

-Because I love you. -she embraced me tightly.

-I love you too…

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	5. Chapter 5

I helped Cat standing up. I told her to go to our bedroom and go to my closed dressing up in a hoodie; either I or she wanted anyone to see her bandages. If her Nona sees them possibly she will take her to a stupid doctor.

While Cat did that I decided to clean up the bathroom, I washed the floor until it was without blood.

While I was cleaning up, Cat appeared in the bathroom. She was wearing my purple hoodie. Damn, she looked so hot with my clothes. I couldn´t stop looking at her.

-How does it look? -her voice was so weak; I never should have left her alone.

-It looks great in you. Everything does.

She smiled weakly and mournfully at me. Neither the compliments made her happy. Cat went to the room and sat down on the couch with her head between her legs; I followed her and sat beside her.

-Cat, come on… everything´s gonna be just fine.

-I´m sorry.

I was completely confused and looked at her skeptically.

-Sorry about what? -I placed my hand on her shoulder so she felt comfortable, and safe.

-Of you seeing me in that state.

I put my finger on her lips.

-You don´t have to apologize. All this was my fault, I´m the one that should be apologizing.

If it wasn´t me, you wouldn´t be raped and I´m extremely sorry from the bottom of my heart Cat, for everything.

She didn´t say a word, she just looked at me. Her brown eyes meeting my blue ones. It was like she was trying to find something in them. We we´re so close that I could feel her breathe on my skin, but then my pear phone rang. Cat jumped with this occurrence, and I was a bit disappointed. This stupid phone could have ringed soon.

-Who is it?

-It´s me Sam.

-What do you want Dice?

-I just wanted to know if I can come to your house. So we could have fun.

-Not now, Dice, maybe later.

I wasn´t in the mood so I hung up the phone. I know that he´s intentions we´re the best, but I didn´t want Dice to see how Cat was…

-What Dice wanted?

-Oh, he just asked if he could come here.

-He could come. -she looked sad now.

-Hey, Cat don´t be like that. We can have fun together. What do you think if we watch a movie?

She smiled like a child, what made her dimple show. I was so in love with her.

-But first I´m going to make some popcorn.

She nodded, and turned on the TV.

We almost kissed, but she didn´t talked about it, it was all so fast. I put the popcorn on the microwaves, and in the exact moment that I turned it on it caused a short-circuit what made me fell on the ground.

-WHAT THE FUCK?! -I shouted.

-Sam what happened?! What was this noise? -she helped me standing up.

-urgh! I don´t know I just touched the microwaves and it exploded!

She looked at the microwaves and then to me. She was as confused as I was. Since that day we we´re caught by those guys that crazy things we´re happening to me! It was like I could control fire?! It´s insane.

-It looks like we have to buy other microwaves. -I rolled my eyes.

-You´re not hurt, and that´s the most important.

I smiled at her, Cat was always so kind even when her life was all upside down. I don´t know how she can do it, if it was me I would say to everyone to "fuck off".

Suddenly I had an idea.

-Let´s go visit your Nona.

-Why?

-Maybe she can explain what´s happening.

-I think I´m going to stay here.

-No, you're not. You come with me. -I held her hand, and pushed her outside the apartment before she could complain. I couldn´t take the risk of letting her alone again.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

We finally arrived to Elderly Acres, but I didn´t see Nona. I went talk to the receptionist.

-Hey, where is her Nona?

-Her Nona? -the woman was so confused, probably she didn´t know what a Nona was.

-It´s my grandma.

-Oh! Can you be more specific, I´m new here so I don´t know who your grandma is.

-Red hair, gray eyes, always talking about men who dated! -I made a gesture with my hand; my patience was running out.

-She is in her bedroom.

-She´s okay? -Cat asked worried, even for me it was strange, Nona is never in her bedroom.

-Of course, you grandma is fine.

We scroll through the corridor to get to her bedroom, I knocked on the door and heard a "come in!" from the other side.

-Hi Nona.

-Oh Cat! Sam!

She hugged us.

-How are you? Are you okay?

Cat looked at me concerned, we we´re thinking on the same thing, but I wouldn´t tell Nona what Cat did, I am sure that she can handle it.

-We´re good, Cat´s safe…so everything's fine.

She gave us an affectionate look.

-So why are you here?

-I wanted to talk to you.

-Sure, what is it?

I looked at Cat and squeezed her hand.

-Cat can you give us a minute?

-I don´t want to be alone. -she mumbled.

-Stay near the lady at the entrance okay? I´m not going to delay, I promise.

-kay kay, Sam.

She left the bedroom. And Nona looked as though I had just declared myself to be a flying purple cow.

-What´s wrong? Why can´t Cat hear us?

-I just don´t want to scare her alright?

-Scare her with what?!

-Can you please just let me explain?

I saw a paper on top of a table, but before picking it up I warned her that what would happen would be weird. I breathed deeply and closed my eyes, my hands started to get hot and when I opened my eyes again the paper was done in ashes.

-Oh my god. -she toke her hand to her chest, I think she was terrified.

-It happened sooner than I thought.

-Wait, what?

It was like she was expecting me to be capable to do this.

-I could feel that you would have powers, but I never thought it would be so soon, or even fire power.

-But how? How could you? -I took my hands to my head and started walking around the room.

-Sam I had super powers too.

I stopped in the moment she said those words, I looked at her confused; this was all strange?!

-You had powers too? But what powers?

-I could be invisible every time I wanted, but they we´re stolen.

-By who?

-By a Russian gang. They want to steal every power that exists, they think we are monsters and want us to be normal persons.

-I don´t believe that´s their real intentions, if they wanted to make us normal they wouldn´t do that!

-That might be truth. And Cat, her powers already acted?

I couldn´t stop saying "what" and "what´s happening" inside my head. I didn´t answer.

-You didn´t know? Cat has powers too.

-What kind of powers?!

-I just know that she can fly, because when she was a little baby, every time she sniffed she flew. I had to always hold her, so she wouldn´t fly away. -she made a "fly away" gesture with her hand and laughed.

-Does she know that?

-No.

-I have to tell her then.

-You can´t, it can be a big shock for her; she has to know by herself.

I growled annoyed, while thinking in how I could hide something like this from Cat. I turned my back to go away.

-Sam just another thing.

-What? -I didn´t turn around, I just stayed in the same position, looking at the ground.

-You have to be careful, they might want to take your powers too, and Cat´s.

I let out a laugh. -They won´t win to Sam Puckett. And I won´t let them do nothing bad to Cat.

I rotate the knob, and opened the door, when I was about to close it Nona declared a thing that made my heart jump from my chest.

"My granddaughter really loves you Sam."

I didn´t know in what way she was talking about. Was she trying to say that Cat loves me more than just a friend?

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated!**_


	7. Chapter 7

I spent a whole week trying to control my powers just like Nona told me on the phone, but it was getting hard to accomplish, so I started to use gloves, at least I couldn´t burn nothing while I was wearing them.

Cat didn´t cut herself again, and she didn´t like to talk about that. I was the one that always changed her bandages. Every time I did it, I smiled because the cuts we´re healing and because she didn´t fell into the temptation of cutting.

My love for her was increasing and I almost can´t hide it. Nona´s words are still in my head, should I try to move on or tell Cat what I feel? Argh! I have super powers for god´s sake, this shouldn´t be difficult!

I´m having this fight with my brain and heart in the street, can you believe it? I had to go to the grocery. Cat didn´t want to go with me, but I didn´t want to leave her alone so I called Dice, and he is with her at home. I hope they´re having fun.

-Hi guys! -I said while entering the apartment. I placed the bag on top of the counter.

-Hi Sam. -Cat greeted me cheerfully, and gave me a hug.

-Hi.

-So what did you do in my absence?

-We played Uno. And Cat won.

-Really? -I was really surprised, normally Cat wasn´t good in this games.

-Yes, and Dice´s hair started to get stubbly.

-No it didn´t.

-Don´t be like that my little boy! -I said joking.

-Do you want to have a snack? -Cat asked, while inspecting what I bought from the grocery.

-I loved to, but I can´t I have to help Goomer.

-What happened to him?

-He broke his right leg on a fight. -Dice looked at the ground.

-Poor Goomer -Cat said concerned. -At least tell him that I hope he gets better.

-I will. Now I have to go. Bye girls.

-Bye. -we said simultaneously. I sat at the couch and crossed my leg.

Dice left and we stayed alone, so much silence was uncomfortable, we just looked at each other.

-Let´s eat! -I didn´t know what else to say, hopefully we would talk while we we´re eating.

-You bought me red velvet cupcakes? -I heard Cat asking while holding the cupcakes.

-Yes, I know that you love them and I want you to be happy at least for some time, if that´s possible.

She showed me a sad smile, but she wasn´t sad, it´s like she was grateful for what I´ve done.

We started eating and Cat just looked at her cupcake or held it in front of her, like a shield, she was trying to avoid eye contact.

-Huh…something´s wrong Cat?

-No why do you ask?

-Because you don´t talk, and you avoid looking me in the eyes.

-That´s not true.

She looked at me like to prove that she wasn´t avoiding my eyes, but she couldn´t do it for much time.

-I have to go. -she stood up.

-Where? -I asked confused by her quick escape.

-I´m going to our bedroom.

And saying this she left me alone in the kitchen, I continued to eat the red cupcakes but they weren't tasty anymore. I threw them softly at the table and started thinking if I had done something wrong. I heard a scream, and it was Cat, I stood up without delay.

-Sam! Can you give me a hand?!

I run till reaching our bedroom.

-What happened? Uh oh. -I said concerned of what was happening in front of my eyes. Cat was in the ceiling.

-Do you help me down, please?

It was like it didn´t exist gravity inside our bedroom. I went up to my bed and stretched so I could reach her. I pulled her down while she said "weee". When she was already on my bed I handcuffed her to it.

-Why did you did that?

-So you don´t fly again. -I said, like it was the most obvious thing.

-How did this happen? -I asked while I sat on the bed, Cat did the same.

-I don´t know…I just started to hiccup, and when I found myself I was in the ceiling.

-Cat… I don´t want to scare you but, you have super powers, flying is your power. I don´t know if it´s the only one but that´s one for sure.

Cat´s eyes wide opened, I think it was a lot of information at once, but after that for my surprise, she acted like it was the best thing in the whole world.

-You got to take this handcuffs off me. I want to fly again!

-Wait. -I started to get concerned, Cat being able to fly without train could end really badly. -You´re not prepared for that. You don´t know how to fly.

She pouted and turned her face.

-Cat don´t be like that, you know that I´m right. It´s too dangerous, if we hadn't ceiling you could be on the sky, and I couldn´t help you go back down.

She sighed, looked at me again and smiled.

-Thanks for caring so much about me.

My heart started to beat really fast even if I didn´t want it, I couldn´t control it.

-Cat I have something to show you.

She asked "what?", and I took off my gloves. I just thought in flames and instantaneously a fire ball appeared on top of my hand.

Her expressions we´re a mix of amazement, surprise and fear.

-So that´s the reason why you wear gloves.

I nodded and blacked out the fire, I was going to wear my gloves again but Cat stopped me by placing her hand on mine.

-Don´t conceal this beautiful power Sam.

My hands we´re starting to fell sweaty and I think that Cat noticed it.

-It´s not beautiful, it´s dangerous and can kill.

-If you learn how to use it, it can make good things.

-Like what?

She thought for a minute, but her answer wasn´t encouraging.

-You can make a campfire.

-oh wow, that´s great…

I know that Cat was trying to make me think that my power was good, but I know that it isn't.

-Cat I know this power just destroys, I think it´s kind of ironic, a dangerous power to someone that´s dangerous, it makes sense. -I sighed and leaned my head against the wall.

-No you´re not dangerous… You´re a sweet person with a great personality. Everyone should be grateful to have you as a friend.

I looked at her, and I noticed that she was still holding my hand and in this moment she was squeezing it.

Something in me clicked, my eyes fell on her lips. I was filled with the desire to kiss her so badly right now. I was almost certain that Cat felt the same, and now Nona´s words we´re making sense. Cat´s eyes we´re fixed intently on mine and her breath was heavy. I moved forward slowly so she could push me away, but she didn't do it, she leaned in closer as well until our lips met in the softest of kisses.

I pulled away moments later because I needed to breath, I smiled at her. After kissing Cat I realized that I already wanted to do that for far longer than I had thought.

-I thought I was the only one that wanted to do this. -I heard Cat mumble, she was smiling and I giggled.

Cat encircled her free arm under mine and placed her head on my chest. I just wanted to stay like that forever.

**_*Meanwhile in Russia*_**

-Sir our system caught another strong signal.

-It looks like another power has risen.

-From where comes that signal? -the boss spoke with a very evil and deep voice.

-From Los Angeles in U.S.A.

The man narrowed his eyes and whispered:

-Los Angeles…

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated! Should I continue this fic?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Are there any scenes that you liked to see in this fic?**_

* * *

-What does this mean? -I asked while we sat on the couch. -what do we mean?

Sam looked thoughtful. We kissed one hour ago, and then we stayed in each other´s arms, just hugging. I wasn´t really sure what that meant.

Sam said softly: -It means you love me, and I love you. And now we have to decide what we want to do about it. -she eyed her feet and rubbed her hands nervously.

-Sam, I want you. -I wanted to hold her hand, but I thought it wasn´t a good idea, and it fell in the couch instead.

She smiled at me, it was that same smile that made me fall in love with her.

-Does this mean that we´re girlfriends? -I asked, playing with my hair.

-Just if you want to of course. -her gaze fell on our kitchen´s table, but she looked right back at me, waiting for my answer.

-I do.

I nodded in confirmation and this time I touched her hand.

I was so happy to be with Sam now. We started eating dinner. We ate spaghetti with meatballs, it´s our favorite food.

When I looked at Sam she smiled at me.

-What? -I asked confused.

-You´re so pretty. I love everything about you.

I blushed and smiled shyly.

-You´re pretty too.

I noticed that Sam blushed; she was so cute because she tries to never get nervous or shy.

She leaned into me and kissed me, I started to feel really hot. She started kissing my neck and that made me moan. That was making me feel so good; Sam touched my body so softly that I felt shivers down my spine.

But when Sam touched between my legs I got scared, and I started to panic. I was trembling, and Sam felt that, so she stopped.

-Cat are you okay? -she asked, concerned.

-No, I´m not okay… I can´t do this Sam. I´m not ready.

I could see a hurt expression on her face, but I didn´t want her to feel like that.

-Oh… I understand. -she stood up and took her plate off the table.

-Sam please don´t be mad at me.

-I´m not mad at you. I know it´s difficult to get through something traumatizing, like what happened. I just…

She stopped talking.

-What? You just… what? -I stood up, because I was starting to get nervous.

-I just thought that you were better now. I´ll never try to do that again. I respect your choice Cat.

She left me alone with my thoughts in the kitchen.

While I washed the dishes, the thought of Sam being hurt because of me wouldn´t leave my mind, but I couldn´t do anything, I was a coward. I had to get through this, I needed to. If I continued to get scared of people touching me, I thought I would lose Sam. You might think I´m exaggerating, and maybe I was. I knew I needed to trust Sam, she´s not like the guy that rape me. She´s protective, sweet, and she would never hurt me, and how do I reward her? I pushed her away.

I finished everything I had to do in the kitchen, and when I entered our bedroom I saw Sam lying on her bed.

-Hi.

-Hey. -she said listlessly.

-Are you already going to sleep? -Sam always likes to go to bed late. -We could watch some episodes of "Toilet Wars".

-I´m not in the mood to watch TV. I think I´ll just be here.

-If you're going to sleep… I will too. It won´t be funny without you.

She looked at me then turned her back. I sighed sadly and sat on the side of my bed. I started putting on my pajamas. Then, as i was getting in bed I had an idea.

-Sam? -I asked, hoping that she was still awake.

She stayed silent for a while, not answering.

-Yeah? -I could hardly hear her because her mouth was on her pillow.

-Can I sleep with you?

-huh… why?

-I just want to be with my girlfriend.

She didn´t answer she just scooted back a bit in the bed and made room for me before I climbed in and nuzzled my face in her neck.

-I touched her arm.

-Sam, I´m sorry.

-Don´t be Cat. I understand.

-But you look like a kicked puppy.

Though I couldn't see her face I could feel that she was smiling.

-Cat I just wanted to make you feel good, but If that disturbs you I understand, I can respect that.

She turned her face to me and I met her gaze. She caress my cheek and smiled at me. I just wanted to have the courage to let her do what she wants with me, but I´m too scared to let it happen.

-I hate myself.

-Cat. Why do you hate yourself so much? You´re beautiful, caring and sweet.

-I hate myself because I´m not brave enough to get through this.

-Come here.

She opened her arms and welcomed me in them.

-You need time, that's all. Don´t force yourself. If you don´t feel comfortable with having sex with me, it´s okay. I´ll wait.

-Thanks Sam… -I whispered feeling tired from all that had happened.

-Let´s sleep.

Sam turned off the lights, and she never let go of me all night. But I was the last to go to sleep, the thought that I had to change was still on my mind.

The next morning, I woke up first. Last night wasn't my best night. I kept waking up.

I got up, leaving Sam to sleep. I thought it would be better if I started preparing breakfast. When I was finishing making some pancakes I heard Sam´s steps.

She was so beautiful even with her hair still messed up from sleeping.

-Good morning.

-Morning Cat. -she gave me a kiss on the lips and grabbed me by the waist what made me squeal -what are you doing?

I turned around and looked at Sam from over my shoulder: -some pancakes.

-That sounds delicious. -she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, like something was bothering her -Are you better Cat?

-Yeah, I´m okay. -I lied. -Let´s eat, the pancakes are done.

-They're really good Cat. You´re the best cook I know.

I blushed and smiled from ear to ear.

-Thanks.

We finished eating, I was always happier when Sam liked my food.

She was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I just looked at her nervously. I knew what I wanted, so I just needed to go with the flow. Sam is the only person that loves me, and I love her too. I shouldn´t be scared. So I acted.

-Sam.

She looked at me in the next second, and looking at her eyes was making me losing the little courage that I had. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply before talking.

-Can you come with me to our bedroom?

She stood up and rubbed her head: -Of course, but what for?

-Just come with me. -I held her hand and pushed her inside our bedroom, and closed the door right after, Sam´s eyebrows knitted in concern.

-Why did you close the door?

-Don´t ask any questions Sam, please? -I really didn´t know what to say to her so I limited myself to action. –Can you sit on your bed?

-Sure.

She looked at me expectantly and then I sat on her lap with each leg on one side.

-Uh Cat what are you doing? -I shut her up with my lips, she tried to mumble something because of my unexpected kiss but then she started kissing me back, they were short and sweet kisses. My tongue brushed her lips for entrance and to my surprise she granted it. After a while our kisses turned into a passionate make out session.

-Cat, are you sure you want to do this? -she was breathless.

-Yes, I know it will be hard for me, but I want this so much, you got to help me get through this Sam.

Sam took this as an invitation, and pushed me down so I was lying flat on her bed.

She started kissing my neck, and pushed my shirt up slowly.

-Everything okay so far?

Sam was being so caring with me. I nodded in confirmation that she could continue.

She started touching me gently and that made me close my eyes. She traced a path over my body and then down to my thighs.

I opened my eyes and grabbed her arm, showing her i was worried.

-Do you want me to stop?

-No, it was just reflex. Keep going, please.

She slid my pants down.

-You´re so beautiful Cat. -saying this she pressed a kiss on my vagina, that made me gasp.

-Are you okay?

-Continue.

She smiled at me, and then started licking my center, from bottom to top, she did it again and I couldn´t contain a scream. I was melting of lust.

My clit was throbbing and Sam started rubbing it, and I moaned more loudly.

I opened my legs, giving her more space, she slid a finger inside me and started moving and continued licking it. I held her hair, and she pumped in faster.

-Please… -my mouth slacked open, and she added another finger, her movements we´re getting faster, and faster, I couldn´t hold it much longer.

She stopped licking my clit and started biting my earlobe. I was hit with my orgasm when she hit my G-spot, I buckled my hips against her hand while I came. She slowed down her movements. I had my eyes closed, I was breathless. After some seconds of having my orgasm I finally opened my eyes, and Sam was smiling at me.

-This was amazing. –I whispered gaining back my forces.

-You came fast.

-That´s good or bad?

-It´s good.

I noticed a wet spot between her legs.

-Now it´s my turn Sam. You made me feel good, now it´s your turn to feel good.

-Cat that´s not necessary.

-Of course it is, you´re so horny. –I didn´t gave her time to complain, because I started kissing her neck. –You deserve feeling as great as I felt.

She moaned my name and I pushed her shirt up. I circled my thumb around her nipple, and kissed her cleavage. My hand slipped inside her pants and Sam gasped.

-Am I doing this right?

She whispered me a "yes". I started rubbing her throbbing clit, she was so wet that when I was going to slide a finger inside her, her pussy spammed around my fingers. I started moving inside her, Sam was drenched in sweat.

-Fuck… -Sam whispered, and I smiled at her. I continued to kiss her neck while I fingered her. Then I started licking her nipple again.

-You're killing me Cat… -Sam groaned in pleasure. -I´m almost there.

She held the sheets fiercely.

-Faster.

I added a second finger inside her, increased my movements speed; that was the last drop, Sam thrashed against the bed and screamed in ecstasy. She cummed on my fingers, and I just stopped my movements when she was more calm.

* * *

_**Reviews would be appreciated. Really, if you don´t say that you like this fic or not, I don´t know if I should continue writing it.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Sorry for the wait. I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

A week has passed, and each day Cat and I became closer and closer. We didn´t leave each other, not even for a moment.

I would always sing a lullaby for Cat when she couldn´t sleep, and every time she felt down I would give her pleasure. This week has been the best week of my life, and I could say it had been her best week as well. We couldn´t hide this for long from our friends and her Nona, so I decided to have a serious conversation with Cat.

-Cat. -I started to say, when we were watching some TV. We were lying together on the couch. She looked at me with a smile. -We need to talk.

-About what? -she looked worried now.

I answered that we had to talk about us, and Cat got up of the couch stressed and panicking. She was asking things like "Are you going to break up with me?" "It´s because I´m not worth it isn´t it?" This was obviously a misunderstanding.

-No, Cat, no. It´s not that. I didn't mean that.-I hugged her tight and felt that she was trembling with fear. I was the most important person of her life, and she was extremely afraid of losing me, I could feel it. - I couldn´t do that to you…

-What do you want… to talk about, then?

Cat was a little more relieved, and I asked for her to sit down on the couch. I sat next to her.

-Cat, this was the best time of my life, being with you, kissing you and making love with you. -I blushed at the last part. -I couldn´t ask for anything else, you´re the best thing that could have happened to me. And I think it is time to tell our friends and most important tell your Nona about us.

Cat didn´t react, it was like she wasn´t even breathing, some seconds after she came back to normal, she opened her mouth but didn't say a word.

-Do you think it is too soon? -I looked at her apprehensively. Maybe it was really too soon to tell someone about us or maybe she is afraid of telling about us?!

-No… It´s just… I don´t know. What if they don´t accept us? I don´t want to be judged.

-Cat, I will be with you if they do that. And you know what I will do to people that judge us, or most important you? I will kick their butts and they will regret what they said.

She smiled at me; I held her hand and squeezed it.

-But our friends and your Nona wouldn´t react like that. They love you, and just want to see you happy. Are you happy with me?

-Yes.

-Good. So people should know that we love each other and that we are happy together. And anyone who doesn't like it can suck a truck!

Cat giggled and then held my face and gave me a kiss on the lips. She caught me by surprise and I fell back, she was on top of me and I couldn´t resist her, she was with a beautiful pink dress so I placed my hand under it and squeezed her butt. She moaned in pleasure.

-Mmm Sam… - I couldn't help it she turned me on so much I could hardly contain myself.

-Cat you turn me on so much.

She got off me and started walking to our bedroom. I was confused.

-Couldn't we just do it here? -I could hardly wait, she was torturing me.

-No. Dice can enter our apartment and it would be a shock for him.

-Oh yeah that. It would be a shock for him to see us fucking, I forgot. -I said sarcastically, and rolling my eyes.

-Don´t use that word. -Cat didn´t like that much when I swore.-Now, if you want to have some fun follow me.

I stood up walked up behind her and kissed her neck, she let out a little moan.

-Oh yes, yes we will. We will have so much fun.

**_*later that afternoon*_**

Since we'd decided we would tell my Nona and our friends that we were a couple. I sent a text message to Dice and called Goomer and Nona. All we could do now was wait for them. I looked at my pear phone screen and it was 3 PM. Sam was eating a sandwich, and acted normally like nothing was happening. I was super nervous, I started pacing and Sam noticed my restlessness.

-Cat calm down, everything will be fine.

-And if it's not?

Sam sighed and stopped eating her sandwich, came close and caressed my cheek tenderly.

-Trust me. -she smiled, and looked at me with those blue eyes that I fell in love with.

-I will…

10 minutes later, Dice arrived with Goomer behind him, still on his crutches.

-What´s up girls. -Dice said cheerfully.

-Yo man. Goomer, you´re still with those things?

-What things? -Goomer could be confused with the simplest things.

-The crutches!

-Oh those things. Yes, I will have them for more 3 days. But after that I can fight again.

-Goomer be careful I don´t want you to be injured again. -Dice said caressing Goomer´s arm. He cared so much for him. They were so cute.

-kay kay.

Nona was missing.

-Did you see Nona, Dice?

-No, but she is probably almost here. So what do you wanted to talk about?

Sam talked for me. -We need Nona. So you have to wait kid.

Some minutes passed and Nona arrived.

-Hey Nona, you´re late. -Sam looked annoyed, not just because my Nona was late but also because she didn't like elderlies that much period, but I didn't mind. At least she tolerated her.

-I´m so sorry. I came as fast as I could. I´m not young anymore you know Sam.

Everyone was looking at us expectantly. They wanted to know what was so important that couldn't be told by phone, or that needed to wait that everyone was present.

-Thanks for coming. Uh… Sam and I… -I paused nervously- we have something to tell you.

Sam stood by my side, and gave me her hand, we smiled at each other. They looked at our holding hands with a mix of confusion and surprise.

-We like each other…. as more than friends. And we´re a couple now. -It was like a weight taken off my chest, I felt more relived now, and the only thing that was terrifying right now would be their reactions. But to my surprise it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

-It was about time -I heard Dice saying smiling at us.

Goomer just smiled stupidly and said things like "Awww" "So cute". My Nona was the one that surprised me the most. She approached us, held our holding hands and smiled at us.

-I´m so happy for you dear. I could see that the way you looked at each other wasn´t a friends look. All of us could see that you would end up together. It was just a matter of time. I´m so happy for you two.

I hugged my Nona. I was so touched. She supported me, my friends supported me. I couldn´t ask for anything else.

-Cat I can´t breathe dear.

-Sorry. -I said letting her go.

-See, I told you. Everything would be fine.

-Yes, you were right. I love you Sam.

When I said this they said "Awww" simultaneously, it was like when a character said something cute in a TV show, and the producers would use a sound like that, or make the characters say it. It was hilarious in my opinion.

What came next was surprising and made me blush, Goomer was the guilty one.

-Kiss! kiss! kiss!

Quickly Dice and Nona followed his lead, I looked at Sam and she shrugged like "why not?" I placed my arms around her neck and gave her a peck on the lips. Everyone clapped, it was an amazing and wonderful moment, everything was going fine, but not for long.


End file.
